raise_wa_tanin_ga_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Somei Yoshino
Somei Yoshino '(染井 吉乃 ''Yoshino Somei) is the main character of the story. Her grandfather is the leader of the Somei Yakuza group in Kansai who started living in Tokyo due to her arranged marriage. Appearance Yoshino is beautiful but despite that she receives criticisms about it, from '''"The hostess of Umeda" to "Mrs. Divorced with kids" and "Pretty face you get tired of in three days since middle school". Yoshino sports purple wavy hair that extends to her shoulders and bangs parted at the middle usually she styles when she's in the school or when she's shopping. When she's working or at the home, she wraps her hair in a bun. When she goes out she wears dress while she wears a kimono or a t-shirt and shorts when she's at home. According to people around her, she looks like her grandfather when he was young and if he'd been a girl. She doesn't use much of the Kansai dialect despite growing up in Osaka, and thought it'd be better to stick with standard Japanese. (Chapter 1) Personality Yoshino is a very independent woman, despite her life has always been surrounded by men. She is born without her actual parents, but rather her grandfather, Hotei and many of her bodyguards that raised her. Her one-sided lover Miyama Kirishima is often rejected by her. She is shown to be rarely using her yakuza side of emotion towards other people unless they seriously ticks her off. Yoshino also gets angry and frustrated pretty easily, but rarely to where she shows her yakuza-like anger where she outright eviscerates the latter. Yoshino also doesn't put her nose into other's business, such as not making a big deal of the fact Kirishima plays with several women meanwhile having a crush on her. According to Kirishima, Yoshino barely shows any emotion to him. She also gets sick almost every summer instead of winter. Relationship Miyama Kirishima Kirishima is Yoshino's one-sided love who always chases after her especially after Yoshino 'sold her kidney' and earned 4 million yen and since then, has been very obsessive over her. He regularly tails Yoshino but will back off if she ever needed privacy. Yoshino is also aware of his playboy personality, and never minds it since she doesn't develop any form of romantic interest for him anyways. Kirishima is also impressed by Yoshino's aggressiveness and her yakuza side of her personality. Prior to that, Kirishima was not interested in her. Toriashi Shouma Shouma is Yoshino's grandfather Renji's foster son, or maybe simplified as her adopted brother since middle school. Shouma cares about Yoshino as much as Kirishima did, and does not like Kirishima in general. He and Yoshino both sees Kirishima as a possible psychopath when they first met, and does not approve Yoshino to actually be loved by him. Yoshino also gets irritated by Shouma's gluttony towards food and his unawaring of his surrounding, such as not bringing a second clothing although he booked a hotel in Tokyo and that he unawaringly shows his tattoos. Somei Renji Renji is Yoshino's grandfather, and Yoshino calls him 'Gramps' generally. He and her seems to have a lot in common, such as when Yoshino was a lot younger, she and his actions almost synced; but Renji is often busy with his work, leaving her for Hotei's care. However, when Renji tells Yoshino to get Kirishima obsessed with her so badly but dump him after a year, Yoshino felt that the advice he gave was trash. Hotei Taketa Hotei is Yoshino's main bodyguard since she was a baby. Hotei acts as her primary caretaker when she was at Osaka ever since he was in his early 20's. When Yoshino was about to leave Osaka to Tokyo, Hotei cried. Akashigata Tsubaki Tsubaki is Yoshino's cousin, as they share the same grandfather and their mothers are half-siblings. Yoshino chatters with Tsubaki in a very casual matter. Turns out that Tsubaki was helping Yoshino to fake her lie about selling her kidney, in which Yoshino didn't but sold a large amount of blood instead, to be later be purchased by Tsubaki for 4 million yen. She also protects Yoshino from Kirishima, and threatens him that she can look like Yoshino anytime. Category:Female characters Category:Somei Group